


Don't Be Silly

by sixteenpsyche



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Denial, Dirty Talk, I hope the friend I wrote this for is really proud of herself. I'm ruined, Jeno is 20, M/M, Noona Kink, Oral Sex, Pornography, Very slight feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixteenpsyche/pseuds/sixteenpsyche
Summary: Jeno is an adult, but everyone still treats him like a child. Everyone except Dongyoung.





	Don't Be Silly

**Author's Note:**

> The crux of this is that Jeno has a noona kink, and Dongyoung is more than happy to indulge him. There isn't any actual crossdressing, and Dongyoung doesn't identify as a woman. It's just a bit of kinky roleplay between a gay man and his sexually confused buddy.
> 
> If this doesn’t appeal to you, please do yourself a solid and smash that back button.

Jeno is sure he is not attracted to men. 

It isn’t like he hasn’t seriously considered it before, either—after all, he lives in a dorm full of hormonal young guys. It would be easy, to accept a handjob or a sloppy, inexperienced blowjob in return for the promise of reciprocation, but he cannot bring himself to slip under the covers with one of his group-mates. Hell, he can barely look them in eye when they give him a compliment. it just doesn’t feel right, being doted on by men.

But it’s different with eomma. Dongyoung never pressures him, or makes him feel like less of a man. When he dotes, there is a hint of reverence to it, like Dongyoung really means it when he says Jeno is the most handsome man in the room (unless Taeyong is there, of course.) When he congratulates Jeno on becoming an adult, on growing up well, there is no sly humor or condescension in his tone. Dongyoung doesn’t baby him; not anymore. Now, he admires him. it’s a relatively new experience, being admired by someone close to him. Different from the praise fangirls heap on him, but a little like a when a noona tells him he’s handsome. It feels slightly forbidden, but not wrong like it does when he catches one of his roommates checking him out.

Which is exactly what he tells Dongyoung one night when the older man presses him to confess what is on his mind. Jeno is hesitant to speak, at first, unsure of if it even matters, and more than a little afraid of the repercussions. But he finds his voice, and speaks as firmly yet calmly as he can; “Dongyoungie-hyung, I like you a lot.” Dongyoung’s fingers, which had been threading through his hair, still. Jeno can hear him swallow, and he holds his breath. 

Finally, “I like you too, Jeno. Almost too much,” he laughs, softly, after saying it, and Jeno can’t help but notice how nervous he seems. Somehow, that makes him feel more bold. It isn’t every day that Dongyoung is shy, or even a little unsure. When Dongyoung resumes petting him, he speaks up again, trying to compose his voice even as he cannot steady his racing pulse. “I like how you treat me.”

“Like a baby?”

“No. Like a man.”

Dongyoung sucks his teeth. “But you are a man now, Jeno. Ah. And a good man, too.”

Jeno’s hands ball into fists on his lap. “And?” Dongyoung is clearly taken aback, and his eyes widen. “What else?”

“I-I don’t know. You’re my baby, Jeno, still. No matter how old you get. You know that.” He licks his lips, anxious. Jeno isn’t sure he believes him; he pushes ahead. 

“Am I your baby? Or do you like me—like a woman likes a man?” Dongyoung flinches at the question, and scoots away from Jeno. He protests, immediately and forcefully, and begins making excuses, ranging from scolding Jeno for being inappropriate to apologizing for coming across wrong, bad, impure. It all happens so quickly that Jeno barely has time to react before Dongyoung is heading for the door. Jeno arrives at the threshold in time to stop him, pressing his back against the door, blocking his exit.

“Calm down, hyung. I didn’t—I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m not angry, I was just wondering if you.” He stops short, feeling deflated, hating himself for ruining his relationship with his favorite hyung. And for what? Why? Why is he even doing this? 

Dongyoung senses his fear and frustration, and immediately softens. “Hey, Jeno. Jeno-ah, calm down. I’m not mad, either. I just—I thought you were. I don’t know. I don’t want you to not like me anymore because I make you uncomfortable.”

Jeno meets his eyes, really, for the first time since the incident began. It knocks the wind out of him, but he finds his voice. “I like you more than anyone else here, hyung. I like you a lot, because you don’t treat me like I’m still a child. You—you respect me. You’ve noticed how I’ve grown as a performer, and you encourage me to always do my best, and …” he trails off. “And I just wanted to say thank you. You’re not like a guy, to me.”

Dongyoung’s brows knit, slightly, and clearly confused by the last sentence, but he doesn’t press the issue. “Yeah, you know I’m your eomma.” He moves to touch Jeno’s hair again, but Jeno grabs his hand before he can make it. It startles Dongyoung, and he apologizes again, and tries to move away, but Jeno is stronger than he is, and Dongyoung isn’t really trying, anyway.

“No. You’re not like my eomma. She thinks I’m a kid. She doesn’t see what you see. You’re like my—like my—“ He swallows, thickly, throat suddenly tight and sore around the edges. “Dongyoungie-noona.”

Dongyoung opens his mouth to respond, but it quickly snaps shut. He tries, in a start, but stops short again. He licks his lips, apprehension mixed with a more complex sensation, a note of curiosity and surprise tinged with arousal. “Oh yeah? You think I’m a girl?”

“I know you’re not. But that’s how you act. And I like it. And I want you to keep doing it,” Jeno’s hand is now gripping Dongyoung’s elbow, fingers digging into the little bit of flesh there. He’s so skinny and delicate, too, like a pretty girl, Jeno thinks.

Dongyoung’s face is red, and his heart is pounding in his ears; he slides his lower lip between his teeth and waits several beats before responding. Then, “you know noona will do anything to make Jeno happy. What does my baby want?” 

Jeno falters, grip loosening, but Dongyoung moves in close, placing a hand on Jeno’s hip. “Do you want me to tell you how good you sounded onstage yesterday? How proud you made me?” a pregnant pause. “How hot you looked?”

Jeno stifles the sound that has been building in his gut since this started, and nods, quickly. Dongyoung’s color is returning to normal, and his posture has relaxed, and he’s comfortable again. He’s confident. “God, I love you watching you. I think about you all the time, Jeno. You drive me crazy.”

“Noona,” Jeno stumbles over the word, and it sends chills up his spine. “I think about you, too. I wish I could sleep in your room.” He isn’t sure what he’s implying—well, he is, but he isn’t ready to face it. Dongyoung hisses, gaze dropping to the floor. “Okay. Soon.”

Jeno’s hand slides down Dongyoung’s arm, until they’re linking hands. “Promise?”

“Of course. You know noona always keeps promises.”

 

—————

 

Jeno’s cock is in his slick hand, semi-flaccid but stirring with interest. He tugs at himself, trying to control his movements and exude a confidence he doesn’t feel. Dongyoung isn’t paying attention, in any case, so his efforts pass without notice. Instead, the older man is focused on his own reflection in the full-size mirror that is haphazardly propped against the wall by Jeno’s bed. He’s half-bent over, inches from the surface, and Jeno’s eyes keep wandering from his ass to his face. Dongyoung carefully pins his hair, rolling his fringe and securing it in place behind his ear. He admires his work several seconds, and Jeno squeezes himself in anticipation, the wait becoming agonizing. 

He’s been waiting, watching, edging for almost forty minutes while Dongyoung gets ready. Jeno feels slightly guilty, because he didn’t shower after exercising, but when he tried leave to grab a quick shower, Dongyoung insisted he stay in the bedroom. So it is in the bedroom he’s remained; he got his cock out about ten minutes into Dongyoung’s makeup routine, and he was close to prematurely coming by the twenty minute mark, when he was scolded and instructed to calm down—

(“You don’t want to disappoint noona, do you?”)

But now, it’s almost time. Jeno has watched many movies, of course, so he is familiar with the trope of a boy losing his virginity; it’s always an unseemly mess, or played for laughs, but Jeno is determined to make sure his first time is as perfect as possible. It’s naive, he acknowledges, but he will try to not disappoint Dongyoung. He’s never disappointed him before; why start now?

“All finished. How do I look?” Dongyoung poses, making a serious face and flashing a v sign next to his eye, like he always does in photos. Jeno laughs, but it comes out so breathy that he embarrasses himself. 

“Pretty. You look so pretty, noona.” Jeno’s cock twitches, but he does his best to ignore it, moving his hand away from his lap, and planting it on the bed beside him. He is fully clothed, but he feels so much more exposed than Dongyoung, who is only wearing a thin, white shirt and black running shorts. His legs are slender and seem to go on for a mile, Jeno thinks. He doesn’t say anything, though.

Dongyoung crawls onto the bed, situating himself so his knees are on either side of Jeno’s hips. He doesn’t sit down, but if he did, he would be doing so directly on Jeno’s cock, and he’d undoubtedly stain his shorts with the boy’s copious precome. Jeno is acutely aware of this, and he considers making a crack about how wet he gets, but he is pretty sure he’d trip over the words and end up making a fool of himself.

He bends the upper half of his body until their chests are almost flush, and his forehead is touching Jeno’s. The younger man chuckles, nervously, anticipating a kiss, and not quite sure how to feel about it. Jeno has to sit with his nerves for a few more moments, before Dongyoung moves his head to kiss at his neck instead, sucking at the sensitive skin behind his ear. Jeno jolts, trying wiggle away from the intense sensation the attention engenders, but Dongyoung is heavier than he looks—and apparently totally unwilling to budge. So Jeno lays there, eyes squeezed shut, lips parted, and dick filling out. 

Soon, Dongyoung’s mouth is sucking superficially at where Jeno’s neck meets his t-shirt collar, and he pulls away. His face is pink, and his pupils are dilated like a girl in a hentai anime, Jeno thinks. It’s the only place he’s ever seen that look, anyway. 

“W-what?” His voice is small, and pathetic to his own ears. 

“Take your shirt off. You can keep your jeans on, but I want to see your chest.” Dongyoung smiles, sweetly, but Jeno can tell it’s phony. Hiding something else. “I know hard hard you’ve been working, in the gym.”

Jeno’s hands are moving to work before his brain catches up, and his heart beats so hard in his chest when Dongyoung gasps, that he thinks he might pass out. Jeno realizes that he is being campy, of course, but that doesn’t make it any less hot. 

“Jeno, if you keep working this hard, you’ll have the best body in NCT,” Dongyoung assures him, voice warm, dry hands moving to trace at his pecs and the slight definition of his abs. Jeno wants to ask if Dongyoung has seen anyone else in the group naked, but he’s quick enough to realize that he doesn’t genuinely want to know. 

“Thanks,” he responds, trying to stay cool. Dongyoung’s smile reveals that it isn’t working, at all. 

“You’re welcome. Now,” his body curves again, and he resumes his kissing and sucking, this time at Jeno’s clavicle, then nipples—to which Jeno exclaims so loudly that Dongyoung has to clap a hand over his mouth—and eventually to his hipbones, which are half-exposed by his jeans. He leaves a real hickey there, at the apex of Jeno’s left hip, and licks at the skin under his navel. it would be a little gross, if Jeno wasn’t totally erect from the attention. 

“I love the way you taste. Sweaty boy,” Dongyoung mumbles against his skin, laughing at himself. “You smell so sexy.” Jeno is fully aware that he smells a little ripe, to be honest, but he is cognizant that there are probably other factors at play, here. Factors Jeno doesn’t fully comprehend.

“You smell nice, too, noona. I—I like your perfume.” He read somewhere that it’s good to notice when your girlfriend changes her perfume. It’s polite, and it shows attention to detail, that you care about her enough to catalogue the way she smells, that you notice little changes. He is disappointed he didn’t remember to mention that earlier, but it is better late than never, right? Dongyoung sits up, and watches his face for a few moments. 

Finally, “Thank you, baby. I’ll wear it for you more often.” They smile at one another for a long moment, and Jeno is about to speak to break the slowly building tension when Dongyoung interrupts him. “Do you want me to blow you now?”

Jeno nods, too quickly, too forcefully, and Dongyoung laughs. “I bet you do. Let me make you feel good. Let noona suck that pretty cock.” He slides off the bed, to his knees, and Jeno quickly sits up, scooting toward the edge of the mattress until he’s close enough for Dongyoung to touch. The older man rubs his palms together, and spits in one before wrapping it around the twitching length. Jeno feels like he’s going to faint again, but he rallies enough to speak, “Hey,” he mumbles, thumb and forefinger cupping Dongyoung’s chin. He is met with those big, beautiful eyes, pupils still blown wide, gaze expectant.

“What is it?”

Jeno isn’t sure what he was going to say. He wants a kiss, but it’s too late now, isn’t it? 

God, he’s pretty. And his hand feels so good, so warm and wet that Jeno is a little worried his mouth might be too much. He might die. Jeno might die, and he would do so without knowing what his last words were actually going to be.

There are no words. “Nothing,” he finishes, smartly. Dongyoung almost looks disappointed, but any worry Jeno might have felt at that flies out of his mind the minute Dongyoung’s tongue is on his cock. He licks and sucks at the head and shaft without taking the dick into his mouth; Jeno wants so badly to be in his mouth, but he can’t even bring himself to move, much less speak. And he knows, at some level where his higher functioning has been retained, that this is all teasing. That he’ll get what he wants, eventually. 

Jeno finds himself admiring how perfectly applied Dongyoung’s eyeliner is, thin and even and tipped up at the corners just slightly. He recalls watching him draw it on, and how it felt to know he was putting in all that effort, just for his baby. He should have said something, should have complimented him for that, too.

Jeno starts when Dongyoung is suddenly pulling his jeans down, giving himself better access to the boy’s cock. He spits in his hand again—why did he even bring the lube?—and jerks him off while he tongues at the base of his shaft, and sucks at his sac. Jeno’s pulse is erratic, his hands are trembling, and wants to say every filthy word he knows, but he’s paralyzed and helpless under Dongyoung’s expert touch. When he finally pulls away, Jeno is breathless. He’ll never be able to jokingly instruct Renjun to suck his nuts ever again, he’s sure.

“Does it feel good?” Dongyoung asks, looking up the handsome, quivering boy. He sincerely wants to know—after all, with a virgin it’s impossible to tell unless feedback is solicited. “Do you want me to do something different? What do you like?” He can tell what a tremendous effort it is for Jeno to speak, and he feels smug in spite of himself. 

“It’s great. It all feels really good. Don’t stop—uh, anything. Please.” It is a plea, as plaintive and honest as they come, and that makes Dongyoung’s heart flutter. “Good. I’ll keep going until you come, then.” He bows his head again, this time taking all of the boy in one go. His eyes water, just a little, and Jeno wipes the tears away as soon as they form. His chest is heaving, but he is attempting to maintain some semblance of control of the situation. Dongyoung admires that; his baby is such a good boy, so motivated and disciplined. 

It is several more minutes before Jeno’s hips begin to stutter, and he fucks up helplessly into Dongyoung’s mouth. He whines when Dongyoung pulls away, but doesn’t attempt to push him back down. “Are you gonna come?”

“Yeah,” he confirms, almost laughing but feeling more hysterical than amused. Dongyoung wraps his hand around Jeno’s leaking cock. “Good. I want you to come on your noona’s face. Can you do that for me?”

Jeno shakes his head. It’s too much. “No, I don’t—“

Dongyoung interrupts him, “Please? Please? Just come on my fucking face, okay, Jeno?” He’s squirming, and Jeno thinks about his cock for the first time all night—he must be so hard. He must be dripping for it. Dongyoung will probably be revisiting this memory for the rest of his life, Jeno thinks, unbidden, then blushes, embarrassed at himself, and more than a little ashamed for thinking that way about his favorite person. 

“Okay. Close your eyes,” Jeno instructs, taking his own cock into his hand. Dongyoung’s hands immediately fly to his lap, and Jeno can’t see it, but he can tell he’s getting himself off. Jeno wants to make him wait for it, because he made him wait, and he thinks Dongyoung would like that, maybe, but he’s too far gone. Less than two minutes later he is coming, and the intensity of his orgasm momentarily stuns him, the resultant ringing in his ears muffling anything Dongyoung says. When his vision returns to normal, he is met with gaze so full of something he can’t describe that he immediately drops his gaze to look down at Dongyoung’s lap. He doesn’t see anything on the black shorts, but his hands are sticky and curled into loose fists. 

Jeno closes his eyes and lays back on the bed. He hears the other man get up, leave the room, and re-enter ten minutes later. Jeno props himself up on his elbows, and is more relieved than he cares to admit when Dongyoung smiles at him. That intense look is gone.

Probably forever.

Jeno notices Dongyoung has taken his makeup off, and unpinned his hair. He is silent while Dongyoung wipes him down, and tells him to change into his pajamas. When Jeno sits back down, he is told to lay on his back again, and to close his eyes. He does so, immediately and without reluctance (he is fairly certain he would do just about anything immediately and without reluctance, at the moment). 

He feels Dongyoung writing something on his stomach, and then his shirt is pulled down. “Okay, open your eyes. But don’t look until after I’ve gone.” Jeno nods, and smiles with his eyes like he knows Dongyoung likes. Sure enough, he hears a tut followed by a faux-annoyed, “Cute ...”

“Thank you,” Jeno finally says, once he’s gathered the courage. “That was ...” it was what? He doesn’t know how to describe it. It was amazing. It was perfect. It made his heart feel like his stomach does when he’s full. It was—

“Daebak?” Dongyoung supplies, helpfully. They both laugh. Things will go back to normal now. Nothing has changed. 

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Dongyoung cups Jeno’s face in his hands, hesitating before kissing his forehead. 

“Okay.” Jeno watches him as he walks away. Only after he’s gone, does Jeno walk to the mirror and examine what was written on his stomach. There, neatly lettered in pink lipstick, is a message:

Noona loves you! 

Jeno pulls his shirt back down. He’ll take a shower in the morning, he decides.

 

—————

 

“Did you call Dongyoung noona yesterday?” The question catches Jeno off-guard, and he launches immediately into defense mode. 

“Doesn’t everyone call him that?” Jeno regrets it the moment the words are out of his mouth. Donghyuck’s face lights up with something most might mistake for glee, but Jeno knows is far more malicious. “Hell no! Nobody calls him that,” he accuses, voice climbing. Jeno feels his ears burning, and he claws at Donghyuck’s shoulders, trying desperately to calm him down before he draws anyone else’s attention.

“Shut up!” Jeno pleads, and his peer takes pity on him and falls silent, but his expression remains self-satisfied. Donghyuck lets Jeno stew in silence for a full minute before he says anything else. When he does speak up, the nastiness is mostly absent from his tone, but there is a sharpness to his words.

“He’s so weird with you. Everyone’s noticed it. I think he likes you even more than he likes Mark.” 

Jeno shrugs, barely restraining himself from responding in kind (‘Well, everyone’s noticed that you’re weird with Mark. So I guess that makes us even.’) 

Donghyuck’s lips pull into a grimace, but he does not persist in his line of questioning. An hour later, he appears to have forgotten about it totally, because they all moved on to roasting Jaemin about his new shoes.

 

—————

 

The next time Jeno and Dongyoung are able to spend the night alone is several weeks out from their first time. Jeno spent every evening after the first fantasizing about what they did, and what they might do in the future. He found himself watching fancams on Youtube of Doyoung, the idol, but it was cold comfort when Dongyoung, the man, was just barely out of reach. 

Now, though, they’re in the same room again, the same bed, alone. Jeno doesn’t bother hiding how thrilled he is, but Dongyoung’s excitement is more muted. He’s more mature in general, maybe. Either way, Jeno can tell he wants it just as badly, even if he refuses to say so.

This time, he doesn’t have to sit and watch while Dongyoung gets ready; instead, he’s gathered a small yet diverse set of materials together and laid them out across the bedspread. Donyoung is wearing a lavender jumper, and a pastel bunny-ears headband to match, and Jeno wants so badly to reach out and touch him, but he keeps his hands to himself until he’s told to do otherwise. So, for the past twenty minutes, Dongyoung has been giving Jeno a sex-ed crash course; he’s even made a slideshow on his computer. It is almost clinical, and Jeno has been following along as best he can manage, interested but also understandably distracted. 

“Are you paying attention?” 

“Of course, noona.” His smile feels dopey, so he can only imagine how it looks. Dongyoung huffs, faking irritation. “This isn’t a game, Jeno.” 

Jeno laughs. “Isn’t it, though?” He tugs at the too-big sleeve of Dongyoung’s sweater. “Isn’t it always a game with noona?” He’s met with an eyeroll, but no correction. 

“Fine,” Dongyoung sighs, “I guess you’re ready, then?” He pulls his computer onto his lap and types a little too loudly for it to not be on purpose. After a minute of clicking and scrolling, he nods. “Got it. Let’s move on to practical applications, then.” 

He puts his laptop back on the bed, and Jeno’s smile immediately falters when he sees the video that begins playing. It’s an amateur-looking video with a girl in a barely-there bikini lounging by a pool. The girl is slender; her limbs are long, and her tits are so small they barely fill her bikini top. Like Dongyoung, she is wearing rabbit ears—Jeno thinks she looks kind of like him, too. His face heats at how instantly his dick reacts to that. Dongyoung notices, and he snorts, not unkindly. “Do you like her?” 

Jeno freezes, unsure of how to respond. He knows, via cultural osmosis, that a guy should never confess to being interested in other girls. But this is different, isn’t it?

Is it?

“She’s pretty,” he offers, weakly. Dongyoung hums in agreement. “Right? I read about your ideal type; she’s close, from what I’ve gathered.” 

Jeno groans, mortified, but doesn’t object.

“I did my makeup like hers,” Dongyoung continues, voice quiet and serious. “And the ears?” He gestures to himself, then to the movie (her top is off now, and Jeno shifts in place), “Very alike, yes?”

“Yes, noona,” Jeno answers, quickly. “But you’re prettier.” Dongyoung seems genuinely surprised by this, for a moment, before schooling his features back toward neutrality. 

“Thank you. Now pay attention to what she does, because I want you to do it to me, next.” Jeno focuses all his attention to the screen; the girl is now fully nude, and she’s lubing a carrot-shaped vibrator up. Jeno feels like dying of embarrassment, but Dongyoung doesn’t appear to be affected at all, watching impassively, narrating every so often to draw attention to the way she plays with herself.

Seven minutes later, Dongyoung comments, “What a cute cunt,” and Jeno physically cannot restrain himself any longer. He launches himself at Dongyoung, knocking the lube and vibrator off the bed. It’s their first real kiss, and it’s mostly teeth, and it’s far too wet, and there’s too much tongue too soon, but Dongyoung is still panting by the end of it—the first strong reaction out of him all night. 

When he finally pushes Jeno away, he fixes his headband and resumes the video without commenting on what just transpired beyond, “Sit down. Pay attention.”

Jeno sits back, disappointed, but that feeling fades quickly when the actress—model?—begins fingering her ass after she’s finished playing with the vibrator. Her fingers are slim, and her nails are short; she is masturbating with purpose. Jeno feels like he’s seeing something he shouldn’t have access to, which he knows is foolish, but he cannot help.

Dongyoung leaves the bed and retrieves what fell on the floor before he begins undressing. Jeno looks up at him and licks his lips, expectantly, but Dongyoung snaps, “Why aren’t you listening to your noona anymore?” and Jeno forces himself to stay engaged with the pornography, which is frankly a problem he never envisioned himself having. But in his periphery, he catches a glimpse of Dongyoung stepping out of his trousers, and neatly folding his jumper. When he slinks back onto the bed, he is totally nude, except for the headband. 

“Do you think you can do that for noona, Jeno-ah? Stretch me open? Make me want it?” Dongyoung’s voice is quiet, and Jeno’s cock is painfully stiff, which is making it extraordinarily difficult to match the older man’s subdued mood. The last thing Jeno wants to look is eager; looking too eager is never, ever a good thing. 

“I think I can manage,” Jeno responds as evenly as he can, moving to pause the video. He tries to recall everything Dongyoung said about preparation and protection. The girl in the video didn’t use gloves, but noona said they’re a good idea (“Especially for beginners!”). As he fits the gloves over his hands, he wonders what position they should be in; he wants to watch Dongyoung’s face, but he thinks something was said about it being easier from behind? 

Jeno licks his lips. “Please lie on your back, noona.” 

Dongyoung obliges, settling against the pillows. He spreads his legs, knees apart. The cool air of the room is doing his dick no favors, but Jeno barely notices—he is laser-focused on the small, smooth hole being presented to him. When he is finally able to tear his gaze away, he sees Dongyoung watching him with a look that reads more as expectant appraisal than anything else. He wants to do the right thing, to make noona want him as much he does. 

He coats his gloved fingers with an extremely liberal measure of how much lube he foresees them needing, and scoots so he is closer to Dongyoung. The process of stretching him open is mechanical, and Jeno cannot bear to bring himself to watch too closely—he is shy about the whole ordeal, and a little nervous about what he might see. By the second finger, Dongyoung is begging to Jeno to let him play with his cock, but Jeno resists, afraid that if he lets noona anywhere near his dick he’ll explode and ruin the evening entirely. So, beyond a perfunctory tug every so often to maintain his erection, Jeno ignores his own needs, and tends to Dongyoung’s. 

When he discovers that Dongyoung’s nipples are exceptionally sensitive, getting him to squeal and beg becomes his priority. He thanks video games for helping him develop the dexterity and coordination necessary for successfully fingering ass and playing with tits at the same time. By the third finger, Dongyoung is actively cursing at him, hands tugging at his hair. Jeno finally lets up, and pulls away from the pink, swollen nipples with one final kiss. “Fuck me, please, I’m ready. I’m ready.” 

"Do you want me to use the vibraor?"

"No. I want your cock. Jeno, please."

Jeno licks his lips, unsure. Dongyoung looks ready, spread out and flushed all over, cock dripping, hole twitching open around his fingers. Even his eyeshadow is a little smudged where he rubbed at his eyes during a particularly virulent fit of supplication. His headband must be pinned in place, Jeno decides, because it’s the only part of him that isn’t wrecked.

He snaps his gloves off, and tosses them to the floor. Fuck it. 

“Noona, I’ll have sex with you if you help me put the condom on.” Jeno isn’t sure where this is coming from, but his sexual confidence grew exponentially with every sob he wrenched out of Dongyoung—his big dick energy is nearly unstoppable now, as Mark would say. 

Dongyoung sits up, both obedient and single-mindedly committed to getting what he wants. He grabs the condom packet, but before he can tear it open, Jeno is on him again, kissing him breathless. His noona’s hands tangle in his hair, and his hips stutter fruitlessly. He tries to jerk away, so they can move forward, but Jeno keeps him in place, licking at his mouth until Dongyoung relaxes, all opposition drained from his body. 

“Okay. Now, you can help me,” Jeno breathes, feeling slightly dazed but functioning much better than Dongyoung, who is physically shaking with need. “Use your mouth only, Dongyoungie-noona. No hands.”

Jeno has never actually seen anyone do this in porn, but he’s fairly certain he’s heard about it, and if anyone is actually capable of doing it, it’s Dongyoung. And sure enough, after a few false starts, Jeno’s cock is wrapped up like the very best gift Dongyoung has ever received. Most of Jeno’s frankly unearned bravado falls away when he is presented with the sight of his pretty elder laying back, legs spread and hole wet and willing. He drizzles more lube on the both of them before lining up, and pushing in. Jeno is rendered totally mute by the intensity of the sensation, but Dongyoung is in his element. “Good boy, Jeno-ah. Fuck me. Show me how much you love your noona, how much you love my pussy.” 

The filthy words ricochet around Jeno’s otherwise blank, sensation-driven mind, encouraging him. One of the bunny ears is now totally bent, and the last of the floral notes of whatever scent Dongyoung was wearing are subsumed by the musk of their fucking. It’s animalistic, and totally at odds with how Jeno thinks about his beloved Dongyoungie. 

Dongyoung must have seen something in Jeno’s eyes, because he gasps, “Tell me you love me.”

Jeno doesn’t hesitate, leaning down for another kiss, then saying, “I love you, even though you’re a slut.” He says it so quickly he is surprised that Dongyoung catches it. His heart is hammering against his chest almost as hard as he’s hammering into his noona. He’s a little afraid that he’ll come so hard he might die. if it’s possible to die from coming too hard, it is definitely going to happen to him, he’s sure. 

Dongyoung comes first, without pretense, and by the end of it he has clawed an erratic pattern of shallow scratches across the expanse of Jeno’s back. Soon after, Jeno is close. He pulls out, and directs Dongyoung to his knees on the bed, manhandling him to help the process along more quickly. Jeno stands, so his dick is level with Dongyoung’s face, and he strips the condom off. Dongyoung opens his mouth, expectantly, but Jeno pushes him down, palm heavy on the back of his head. When he comes, it is mostly caught by the bunny ears, like he wanted, with a few errant strands settling in Dongyoung’s hair. 

Jeno collapses onto the bed, muscles giving out. Dongyoung half-heartedly checks on him and sends his roommate a text (“pls give me privacy til tomorrow. i owe you”) before he succumbs to overstimulation. He falls asleep before Jeno, and as the boy listens to his soft, even breathing, he remembers the incident with Donghyuck. He thinks about what the others would say, if they knew. He wonders if they’d hate him.

They don’t know how lucky I am, he decides, to have a noona who really loves me. 

His sleep is peaceful and dreamless.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu no flames please lmao


End file.
